


Moments Without Confusion

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Het, Human, Light Angst, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse welcomes moments like this with her husband.





	Moments Without Confusion

Eclipse played with her hands absentmindedly while she sat in bed. Another day had gone by, which meant another day of her being stuck up in the tower. She had already read three books and even did some knitting, but there was only so much she could do before she was bored senseless.

It didn’t help that she had no company up in the tower for most of the day. The only time anyone came up was to bring her food or whenever someone thought to check on her and ask if she needed anything. Those interactions only lasted about a minute, maybe less, before she was alone again.

Sometimes she wrote letters. Letters to her family and friends back from the village, asking how they were and how they were holding up. Of course, the letters would never actually be mailed, so more often than not, she would write a letter only to rip it up and throw it into the small fireplace in the room, so her husband couldn’t read them.

Her eyes fell to the ring on her hand. It had been two and a half weeks since she… married the Demon King of Kaon. Two and a half weeks since he took her as tribute and married her, making her his queen… And two and a half weeks since he murdered the Arachne on the wedding day. In front of everyone. All because she had tried to take Eclipse back home to her family.

Eclipse bit her bottom lip, gripping her ring finger tightly. She was a wife and a queen… and she felt like neither. She was afraid of her own husband, terrified that if she angered him, she would end up dead too. Or worse, if he decided killing her wouldn’t be enough. She knew demons could be horrifically cruel; Megatron wasn’t an exception.

So she stayed silent on being trapped in this tower, which Megatron insisting it was to protect her. Protect her from Optimus’s spies and forces who would try to “steal” her from him. She didn’t tell him she was afraid or that she hated being trapped in here, unable to send any letters to her family because he worried that letters would lead to someone taking her from him.

She couldn’t tell him he was overreacting or being ridiculous or unfair. All she could do was sit there and try to entertain herself until her husband returned… which was most of the day.

She was bored and lonely and had no one to turn to. She may have been Queen, but it was only a title. Everyone was loyal to Megatron, not to her. They only had to be respectable towards her, they didn’t have to like her or do anything for her. And, with the few interactions with the servants she did have, they didn’t seem to be that fond of her.

Eclipse fell back onto the bed, turning over on her side. Even though she feared her husband, he was all she had. When he was here, she did feel a little less lonely. And sometimes, she wasn’t afraid of him. Sometimes he did make her feel safe and loved… She felt like his wife and she enjoyed being with him.

Until he said something alluding to anger and she remembered why she was so afraid of him in the first place.

She didn’t know how long she could keep living like this. She missed her family, her friends. She missed the children at the school. She even missed doing daily chores and errands. Living like some sort of prisoner in her lavish cell, her only company a demon she was afraid to be honest with…

The balcony doors suddenly opened. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest, turning over to see Megatron come into her room. Primus, what was he doing here so early in the evening? Normally he didn’t return until the sun had already set. He was always so busy with his duties as king that he was never early.

“Mega-?”

She never got the chance to ask. The demon was suddenly on top of her, pinning her down onto the bed. She gasped, but his lips pressed into hers with his tongue easily snaking inside her mouth. Not sure what was happening, her hands came up to grip his shoulders tightly. She moaned into the kiss as she wiggled beneath him.

The demon pulled back from the kiss, allowing her to gasp for air. His lips dove to her neck while his hands were already pulling and pushing fabric out of the way.

“M-Megatron-?!” she choked out, only to moan when one of his hands started groping her breasts, the other pulling at her dress.

It only took her a second to realize what he wanted. Primus, it normally wasn’t like this. During their honeymoon, yes, he made love to her whenever he wanted to, but now? Now they only ever had sex at night or early in the morning before he had to leave. He never came during the middle of the day just for this. He was far too busy; she understood how hard and time consuming his duties as king were… So why was he here now?

Eclipse let out a meek cry when he easily pulled her dress off. By design, it was so easy for him to take it off. Just some tugs and pulls to a few straps and slips and she was completely naked. Naked and exposed before his hungry gaze, a large smirk plastered on his face. All she could do was lie there, blushing as he spread her legs apart and pulled her closer to him.

“M-Mega-OH~!” She moaned loudly when his cock rubbed up against her exposed pussy. Primus, this was happening so quickly, she could barely comprehend what was going on!

“I couldn’t wait until tonight,” he purred, moving his tail to wrap around her waist to hold her in place. “Last night and even this morning wasn’t enough… And judging by how you’re getting wet from a few touches, you can’t wait either.”

Eclipse turned her head in shame. He was right; she was wet. Hot and bothered with her insides more than ready for him. Thanks to his constant desire to fuck her, she was always slick and stretched with her body eagerly anticipating being filled again… It only added to the confusion about her husband.

She was afraid of him, but she did love him. And he could make her feel so amazing, breaking her and then putting her back together. But even as much as she loved him and as much as she enjoyed having sex, there were times she wanted to say no because everything was so confusion and conflicting.

Just like now. She loved doing this, but… He only came back so quickly because he wanted to have sex. He didn’t say he wanted to spend time with her, just to indulge in her body as he always did. But she was too afraid of what would happen if she defied him in anyway.

So, taking a deep breath, she bucked her hips into his hard cock. Megatron’s smirk grew before he leaned down to kiss her. Accepting it and allowing the pleasurable sensations take over her body, Eclipse gripped his shoulders tightly in order to ground herself. Then, with his hands planted on either side of her body, he filled her up with one hard thrust.

“AAAAH!” Eclipse broke the kiss to scream, throwing her head back as her nails dug into his skin.

Megatron chuckled. “Just a couple of weeks ago, I was worried about it being too much for you… But now? You’ve turned into a little slut, easily taking in my whole cock.”

She didn’t have a chance to answer when he started up a hard, fast pace. All she could do was hold on, moving her arms to wrap more tightly around his neck. Even the way he talked to her during sex… It was degrading. It was humiliating. Yet, it made her body tightened up in pleasure with each harsh word. She didn’t know what to think of it all. It just… didn’t seem right.

Eclipse gasped when he suddenly pulled out. For a moment, she feared she did something wrong. But before she could try to ask for forgiveness. he turned her over on her hands and knees before thrusting right back inside. Eclipse let out a choked cry, only to scream out against when one of his hands started groping at her chest.

“You’re tightening up,” he purred, thrusting hard into her clenching pussy. Primus, she was completely soaked, her juices dripping out onto the sheets. Just the simplest of touches always got her so wet and tight. “Like a bitch in heat~ You love my cock, don’t you?”

“M-Megatron-! Pl-Please-!” She didn’t even know what she was begging for. For more? For him to stop? For him to make her cum? All she knew was that his body against hers made her insides tingle, her entire body on fire as his cock pressed deep against her womb. And each thrust was getting faster, threatening to break her…

“You filthy whore,” he grunted, his other hand gripping her hip tightly with his tail still coiled around her waist. “Your pussy is so greedy, it still wants more no matter what I do to you!”

Eclipse shivered, cheeks darkening. He was going to cum soon. And so was she, especially when his other hand came to fondle her clit. She gripped the sheets tighter, moaning and whimpering as her pussy shook and clenched around the hard dick inside of her. Primus, he was going to cum inside of her again. He was going to cum inside, because she was his wife and he could do whatever he wanted.

His hand left her breast, going up to her chin. She was helpless to do anything as he turned her head, his lips covering hers. She eagerly kissed back, feeling her chest tighten up as tears threaten to develop in the corners of her eyes. She was so vulnerable like this, a part of her terrified of what he could do… But when he kissed her, she felt okay. She felt safe. She felt loved.

Fluids suddenly spilled inside of her. She screamed in the kiss, entire body seizing up in pleasure as Megatron’s hot cum flooded her womb. He gave a few more hard thrusts just as Eclipse broke the kiss to moan as her own orgasm washed over her. She thought she heard him chuckle, but was too distracted with everything else to notice. All she could do was shake and spasm beneath him, their mixed fluids dripping out onto the sheets.

Megatron pulled away from her, causing poor Eclipse to collapse onto the bed. She trembled in her afterglow, panting hard as she tried to gain her bearings. Her body was still tingling and her insides were shaking and hot and soaked with fluids. She could feel them trickle out of her and onto her thighs.

Primus, he came inside again… how much more of this until she finally got pregnant? Even if he was a demon, it wasn’t impossible. She would get pregnant with his babies… and then she would never be able to see them. She would give birth and, if she survived, they would be taken care of someone else while she remained trapped in this tower for the rest of her life.

She almost started to cry when he leaned down to kiss her temple. Her eyes widened, letting out a small gasp when his arms wrapped around her waist. Megatron laid down beside her, pulling her into his chest. She wasn’t expecting him to start planting soft kisses all over her face though.

“Megatron?” she asked, a little unsure of what he was doing. While holding her wasn’t out of the ordinary, the kisses were. He wasn’t affectionate, not like this anyway.

“It wasn’t anything that needed my attention right away, so I passed it to my advisors…” he said, kissing her cheek. “I’d rather spend time with my wife instead of dealing with paperwork.”

She didn't reply to that. Instead, she just lied there and snuggled into his chest. It was sweet of him to push aside his work just to be with her, even if all he wanted to do was have sex with her. At least now she wasn't as lonely. And he would be with her until tomorrow… Primus, it would be the first time since their honeymoon that they would have dinner together.

Though she wasn’t sure how to feel about that either. Demons didn’t exactly cook and prepare their food like humans did. They preferred fresh kills and blood… Lots of blood. It was bit horrifying to watch the first time, but she never said anything out of fear.

“Do you know what is being made for supper?” she asked softly.

He glanced down at her. “Are you hungry?”

“No… not yet, just wondering…”

He kissed her forehead. “I’m honestly not sure. Did you have something specific in mind?”

She shook her head. And, not wanting to really talk much anymore, she pressed more into his chest. She could never leave this place and she could never escape him. But right now… His embrace was warm. She felt safe and comfortable and she didn’t want to leave it. It was a place of solace, a distraction from the fact that she didn’t have a choice in being here.

She wished she wanted to be here. She wished she wasn’t afraid of him and that she could love him wholeheartedly. At least in moments like this, she could though. She could pretend everything was fine in his warm, gentle embrace. Even if it didn’t last long, this was enough. It could be enough.


End file.
